<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You take my cares away by Yeonbeanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648848">You take my cares away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonbeanie/pseuds/Yeonbeanie'>Yeonbeanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I have an exam tomorrow so i decided to write this instead, M/M, Muscle cramps, Pre-debut, Self-Doubt, Swearing, Trainee Choi Beomgyu, Trainee Huening kai, and making dumb jokes, btw the Beomkai is platonic, honestly that's literally it, someone adopt my grades please i can't raise them, they say fuck a little too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonbeanie/pseuds/Yeonbeanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“why the hell are you so heavy?"<br/>Beomgyu punched him in the shoulder, eliciting another groan from the younger. “yahh why are you so disrespectful?” Kai chuckled.</p><p>"you’re the one who’s vulnerable here, hyung. I could drop you anytime now, am I not being respectful enough?” he looked at Beomgyu, a mischievous spark shining in his eyes. Beomgyu tried to look scary, but then decided on just laughing because he realized kai was actually right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You take my cares away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when you have two exams and a quiz the next day but TXT keeps tempting you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“You take my cares away,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could so over complicate, people tell me to medicate…”</em>
</p><p>Ariana Grande’s voice filled the empty dance class as the brunette moved his body to the beat, adding new moves to the made-up choreography as he went. Beads of sweat were rolling off of his skin, the sweatshirt Soobin had gave him this morning sticking to his body as he went over what he had so far over and over again. But no matter how much beomgyu tried, it still wasn’t enough to satisfy him. Sighing, he started the song again, going from the top.</p><p><em>Imagine you’re in an ocean, </em>he thought to himself<em>. Imagine you’re in an ocean and that you’re drowning but can’t help moving your body to escape the waves. </em>With a sharp thrust of his hips in the air, Beomgyu continued moving his shoulders to the beat, his hands moving gracefully as he transitioned into the next dance move. But it still wasn’t right. It seemed like he was doing everything right but he wasn’t <em>quite there yet</em>. The more he tried, the less he seemed to improve.</p><p>
  <em>“feel my blood running,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swear the sky’s falling… </em>
</p><p>With a small sigh, he gave up for the day, falling on the cold floor of the dance studio as he waited for the song to finish. His entire body ached like he’d been beaten up and left splayed across the ground to die, except that there were no wounds, no blinding flashes of hot pain making him scream out loud. Instead, it felt like the pain had been stretched thin and wrapped around his body like a blanket. His brain was pounding against his skull, arms struggling to hold on to somewhere so that he could drag his fragile body up, but to no avail. He couldn’t even stand up without nearly passing out from the exhaustion twice.</p><p>The song ended, Beomgyu’s playlist shuffling through and playing another random one that Beomgyu recognized in a heartbeat. The familiar tune crawled its way through his body, practically begging him to get up and start dancing again, but he couldn’t even move a muscle. He knew that with the pace he was going, there was no way he’d make it to the debut lineup, and god knows when he was gonna get another chance like this again, if he’s ever gonna get a chance like this again.</p><p>Getting up with the last amount of strength left in his body, Beomgyu mustered enough strength to sit in front of the mirror and take a deep breath, but that was it. One deep breath and he was falling again, the world blurry and out of focus as he hit the ground with a painful ‘thud’. And in that little moment, he lets himself break down, for the first time ever since he auditioned for Bighit about a year ago. He lay down face first, limbs sprawled in every direction as small sobs left his mouth. It wasn’t from the exhaustion, like most trainees’ breakdowns are. It wasn’t from the disgusting food or the borderline-painful process of his training or the vocal coach who made them do 50 pushups every time they messed up a note. It was from going through all of these things, with one dream and endless hope, only for it to come bite him in the ass afterwards. It was from doing everything he could and still not being good enough. That was what hurt the most.</p><p>His body was turning cold, and he knew if he didn’t stretch before he went home the muscle pains were probably gonna kill him tomorrow, but he could barely even move as it was, and there was no one in sight to even help. Not that they would anyway. These last few weeks that the Debut of Tomorrow X Together had been announced, the usually fun and competitive atmosphere of the competition had formed into a downright hunger games 02, everyone sabotaging each other for the smallest things, for even one point. So beomgyu kind of had a right to think that they wouldn’t help him in this state. If anything, Beomgyu assumes they’d even jump on his back and stab a dagger through his heart (okay so maybe Beomgyu’s being a little dramatic, but he seriously wouldn’t be surprised if one of them actually tried doing that)</p><p>He waited for the cramps to ease, but it felt like his muscles were locked in that position, as if they’d always been like that. so he said fuck it and crawling on the floor like a worm, he tried to reach his bag so that he could call Taehyun to come and carry him back to the dorm. Taehyun was his closest friend, and probably the only one of his friends that hadn’t tried to somehow get him kicked out at least twice.</p><p>After about ten minutes of trying, he realized that it was getting worse and that there was no way he could even move an inch forward now. He felt completely helpless. Frustrated tears started falling from his eyes again. Everything hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it. he was pretty sure he’d missed the bus too, and when he recovered (if he recovered) he had to walk to the dorm all by himself in the pouring rain.</p><p>
  <em>“flashing back to new york city, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Change your flight so you stay with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Problem was I thought I had this right” </em>
</p><p>His train of thoughts suddenly stopped, his eyes widening in horror. Did he just hear a whisper? Shivering, he tried pushing the thoughts out of his head. <em>It’s…there’s not a ghost in here, right? It’s all stupid anyway, </em>he thought<em>. Seungmin probably just said all that to freak me out. </em>There was no way the dance practice room had ghosts in it. But apparently the voices said otherwise.</p><p>
  <em>“Now I wish we never met,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause you’re too hard to forget” </em>
</p><p>A ghost with the sweetest voice he’d ever heard. Beomgyu wondered if it was the ghost of a former trainee.</p><p>
  <em>“While I’m cleaning up your mess,</em>
</p><p><em>I know he’s taking off your dress…I know that you don’t but if I ask you if you</em>-Holy shit are you okay?” the voice asked, now dangerously close. From where he was laying down and hiding his face in his hands, Beomgyu could hear footsteps approaching him, the ghost finally stepping in the dance practice room and rushing to help him. Terrified, Beomgyu tried not looking up for a second and just pretend to be dead, but then he realized that he was probably just being too dramatic. So he craned his head up, trying not to whine from the pain and pressure on his neck. And sure as hell this wasn’t the sight he was expecting.</p><p>The ghost (whom he now recognized as huening kai) was standing above him, concern evident in his big eyes as he crouched down and picked Beomgyu up with a grunt. The brunette tried giving him a weak smile, but all that came out was a grimace as his leg was pulled into another position.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” he asked, not really waiting for an answer and putting Beomgyu down on the bench, beginning to message his shoulders.</p><p>“You’re not trying to use some sort of fatal message on me so that my muscles would cramp forever and I’d get kicked out, Are you?” the younger boy chuckled, continuing to do his work.</p><p>“They tried that on you too? I swear to god, me and Soobin-hyung are the only sane people in our building right now. Everyone has gone completely bananas since the debut plans have been announced.”</p><p>“Mhmm” he whispered absent-mindedly, his thoughts jumping right back into self-hate land. At this point he was pretty sure the only way he’d make it in the debut lineup was if a comet hit their supervisor in the head, but unfortunately the chances of that happening were slim. He told this to kai and the younger laughed.</p><p>“Don’t give up on yourself hyung. You’re really doing a lot better than you give yourself credit for, but we can’t all be the legendary trainee either. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Beomgyu sighed, resting his head on the bench as Kai spread his legs and began messaging his thighs. The warm touch was soothing, making his muscles hurt in the best way and ease afterwards, leaving them feeling much, much better than what he’d started out with. He almost moaned at the sensation, but then stopped himself from doing so because that’d be incredibly creepy. So he settled for a simple question and called it a day</p><p>“How the hell are you so good at this?”</p><p>The younger blushed, chuckling awkwardly. “uh, my mom...she… taught me.”</p><p>“Oh...cool.” Beomgyu said sheepishly, running out of things to say.</p><p>“So…uh…do you guys know anything about the line-up? Some people say that a bunch of your guys broke into the supervisor’s office and saw the list.” The mention of ‘your guys’ made Beomgyu feel like a cult leader, when in reality they were just referring to his roommates.</p><p>“it’s not final yet, but yeah, we did. I mean, I wasn’t one of them, so they didn’t tell me anything. All they said was that Choi Yeonjun’s name was on the list.”</p><p>“Of course his name was on the list.” Kai scoffed “his name was probably there before they even told us anything, or told <em>him</em> anything. His name was on the list before there was a list. He <em>is</em> the list.” Beomgyu silently nodded, lost in his own thoughts. They sank into an almost comfortable silence from there, Kai messaging the brunette’s body patiently and Beomgyu letting out the occasional groan from the pain.</p><p>“Do you ever….never mind” the older of the two suddenly started, cutting himself off immediately with barely two words out.</p><p>“Do I what? C’mon hyung ask me. I can answer anything.” He said, giving Beomgyu a sweet cocky smile, one that until that very moment, he didn’t even know existed, but it calmed his nerves down nevertheless.</p><p>“Do you ever…wonder, like, what would happen if we never, like….you know…</p><p>“If we never succeed? Like if we fail here then go from company to company and like…never debut?”</p><p>Beomgyu let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Y-yeah”</p><p>The younger sighed, choosing to stay silent for a while, seemingly in deep thought. His hands kept moving on Beomgyu’s body, his soothing touches oddly comforting for the older boy. Beomgyu straightened his back with a small grunt, his eyes staring at the striped wood panels covering the roof. He traced the pattern with his fingers still lying on his side, positive and negative thoughts mingling and mixing in his mind.</p><p>“you know, out of all people, you’re the last one who should be thinking of this.” Kai said, suddenly getting up from the bench and beginning to walk away. Beomgyu thought he was gonna leave for a second (and almost begged him not to but that’s a story for another day), but instead all he saw was the younger as he picked up his bag and handed it to him, helping him get up and sit.</p><p>“what do you mean?” he asked, confused.</p><p>“hyung, how can you be this oblivious? You’re literally one of the top ten trainees. With the amount of practice and effort you put into everything, you’ll be top 5 in no time. You just have ridiculously high expectations.” He said, looking down the entire time. “there are people who don’t have even half the talent you do, and I’m not even talking about the people outside of this building. We’re blessed to be here, that’s true, but it’s literally mostly because we all deserve it. We’re all gonna have a future, trust me. no one can turn us down.” Kai said with a serious tone. Beomgyu burst into laughter, pulling an offended looking kai in his arms as a form of apology when he saw the look on his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m....I’m so sorry…it’s just….you talk about us like…we’re…Superheroes or something…” he laughed once again, clinging to kai’s tall frame. The younger pouted, moving to stand up and leave but Beomgyu clung to him even more now, muffling his small giggles in Kai’s shirt.</p><p>“please don’t leave without meeee” he whined cutely, holding on to the oversized T-shirt Kai was wearing for dear life. The younger rolled his eyes, slinging Beomgyu’ backpack on his shoulder as he tried to help him up.</p><p>“fuck...I can’t even walk. I’m so fucked.”</p><p>“don’t worry about it. you’ll be fine in like a day.”</p><p>Beomgyu bit his lips, unsure of what to do. He had to at least walk until the bus station, but he could barely even stand up on his own, let alone walk all the way over there.</p><p>“so..what do we do now?” he asked sheepishly, leaning his weight on the wall as he just stood there awkwardly with no fucking idea what to do. Kai scratched his head, trying to come up with a solution to their problem. His eyes suddenly lit up a few seconds later. He rushed to where Beomgyu was (barely) standing, his arms gripping the back of his thigh as the other one wrapped around his shoulders, catching the brunette off guard as he lifted him in his arms, both of them groaning at the same time.</p><p>“fuck…my entire body’s sore”</p><p>“why the hell are you so heavy?”</p><p>Beomgyu punched him in the shoulder, eliciting another groan from the younger. “yahh why are you so disrespectful?” Kai chuckled.</p><p>“you’re the one who’s vulnerable here, hyung. I could drop you anytime now, am I not being respectful enough?” he looked at Beomgyu, a mischievous spark shining in his eyes. Beomgyu tried to look scary, but then decided on just laughing because he realized kai was actually right.</p><p>“are you sure this is gonna work? The bus station is like…half a mile away.”</p><p>Kai shrugged. “you’re heavy but we’ll make it work.” Beomgyu glared at him. “you’re a fucking snake”</p><p>The younger laughed, a loud laugh that morphed into a sweet smile only moments later.</p><p>“thanks hyung, I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>